custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Demotions...
Alright, you know what? I'm sick of the inactive admins remaining as admins. It's not fair. As I see plenty of people suited for the jobs. The admin team consists of two inactive admins, an admin who doesn't do much, an admin who does his job, and two b'crats. I mean, come on. Shouldn't and be demoted by now? In fact, they should have been demoted in June in my opinion. , no offense to him at all, doesn't really do anything besides make blog comments and edits his stories. is barely active and possibly resigning. The only admins who do stuff is , , and . I feel we should have some demotions in our oh so great admin team. :/ So, with that. I feel like there should be a demotion section in the Vote for Admin section. And there should ONLY be legitimate reasoning. Not something stupid and childish like "He was mean to me" or "He's not good". They should be demoted. Why? Because they do not do the jobs they are supposed to do. The other admins do not seem to be doing their share in the work. Want an example? Remember this and this? They never got done. TDG, J97, and CB can't be expected to remember to do those things on their own. The other admins need to pitch in and do their part or be demoted. This is only my opinion, but, I think this should be done. :/ Voting Add a demotion section # # #Liopleurodon 00:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #'Varkanax ' 00:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #'Shadowmaster' 20:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #Baterra1202 Demote Varkanax39 Yes No #'J97Auditore' 22:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #'Varkanax ' 22:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #Hell no. Liopleurodon 22:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #NO! O_o He still does SOME stuff..... -The Mad Header 23:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #He's still active. As long as he's active, he can have admin power. - #ToaKayos 23:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #HELL TO THE NO!! ODST! 23:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 04:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #While I've noticed he is mainly inclined towards his own stories, he's also active nearly all the time, and if admin help is needed, Varky is good for it. Shadowmaster 20:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #Baterra1202 #''Reaper of Souls'' 11:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) # #NO!! The Soulbreaker 07:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Demote ToaFairon Yes #'J97Auditore' 22:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #'Varkanax ' 22:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #Liopleurodon 22:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #The Mad Header 23:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) # #ToaKayos 23:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) # #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #'Shadowmaster' 20:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #He's completely inactive, and he abuses his power anyway. I don't think he deserved admin power in the first place. Baterra1202 #''Reaper of Souls'' 11:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) No Demote Biogecko Yes #'J97Auditore' 22:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #'Varkanax ' 22:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #Liopleurodon 22:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #The Mad Header 23:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) # #ToaKayos 23:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) # #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #'Shadowmaster' 20:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #He needs to stay active to keep his powers. Baterra1202 #''Reaper of Souls'' 11:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) No Comments I understand if you'd like to demote me, as I have been rather inactive recently, but I'm certainly around and have been doing my best to be more active beyond just writing my stories, and now that I have a personal laptop again, I'll be able to edit much more frequently then I have in the past few weeks. If this forum means that there should be a requests for demotion section on the main page, my vote is yes. Varkanax ' 13:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Will there be any new sysops, if TF and Biogeko are demoted? In my opinion, ShadowMaster is the next best candidate for a new admin. Liopleurodon 22:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) There would have to people to take their place. So, yes. @V39: What I mean is that you haven't really done the things the admins are supposed to do (i:e Update the main page, excecute policies that were voted on, etc..). Only J97, CB, and TDG actually do those things, so that's why I feel you should either try your best to do those things, or get demoted. I'm not trying to be a jerk, as I look at you as a friend, but, you just don't seem to be doing the job you were promoted to do. :/ @Lio: I said the same thing, actually. At least three more would be helpful. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I think that I have been quite vocal in community votes, and did the main page completely this week. I am now completely active again. 'Varkanax ''' 00:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) That is great to know. :) Btw guys, I officially resigned, so I just went ahead and removed my section. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'''Crazy]]-Lihkan 10:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC)